


Haunted House

by dreamdustmama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/pseuds/dreamdustmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine and Elena are dared to spend the night in a haunted house. Things don't quite go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oktoberquest at [gwaine_quest](http://gwaine_quest.livejournal.com) on LJ.

"Why are we doing this, again?"

Gwaine cut the engine on his car and stared out the window at the dark house sitting abandoned in the middle of the field. "Because it's Halloween, and Arthur and Merlin dared us to."

"Oh, right." Elena nodded. "And neither of us can resist an idiotic dare from either of them."

"Yes, but don't forget that it works both ways," Gwaine reminded her, grinning. "If we can make it through until morning, they'll have to have their turn out here tomorrow night."

Elena snorted, and reached into the backseat to grab their overnight bag. "They'll just spend the entire night having sex, voyeur ghosts or not."

Gwaine blinked. "Wait. Are you saying we're not going to have any sex? Because I take serious issue with that."

Elena opened her door, looking thoughtful. "I don't know," she said, tone teasing. She flashed him one of her wicked grins that never failed to make his cock twitch. "Why don't you ask the bottle of lube in the bag?"

Gwaine huffed out a laugh and shook his head as he watched Elena climb from the car, taking a moment to admire her jeans-clad arse before opening his own door and stepping out into the field.

"Come on, you cad!" Elena called as she plunged through the tall grass. "We've a haunted house to occupy!"

Not for the first time over the past two years, Gwaine wondered how he'd managed to snag such a gorgeous, amazing woman to be his girlfriend. Grinning widely, he jogged after her, sliding his hand into hers and tangling their fingers.

"You don't think this place is really haunted, do you?" he asked as they climbed the creaking, dangerous-looking steps.

Elena glanced at him, her expression torn between amusement and sympathy. "I don't know. I've never seen a real ghost, but that doesn't necessarily mean they don't exist. Are you scared?"

"Of course not," Gwaine scoffed, though really, he kind of was.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, if it gets to be too much for you, you can hide behind me. I'll protect you with my magical ghost-fighting boobs."

"I'll agree with the magical bit. The ghost-fighting bit is yet to be proven."

The front door was surprisingly intact, and as they opened it and stepped through the temperature dropped at least ten degrees. Gwaine felt Elena shudder next to him, and an uncomfortable shivery feeling slid down his spine.

"Jesus Christ, it's cold in here," Elena said, shutting the door behind them.

"And really fucking dark." Gwaine blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to adjust, but the room remained just as shadowed. "Damn it, I need some light."

"There's a torch in the front pocket of our bag."

Gwaine took the bag off her shoulder and set it down on the floor, unzipping the front pocket and pulling out the large torch. He flicked it on and swept the beam around what was obviously the living room, grimacing at the dusty, broken furniture.

"Home, sweet home. For tonight, at least."

"Come on," Elena said, heading toward an arching doorway on the right. "I want to look around."

Gwaine hurried after her, making sure to keep the torchlight aimed in front of her feet; Elena could be accident prone, especially in places she wasn't familiar with, and it was oddly darker than it should be considering the full moon outside.

The doorway led to a short hallway, and directly across from the living room was another open arch leading to the kitchen. The wooden floors were falling through in several places, the sink was rusted out, and the ancient refrigerator door was hanging wide open, revealing the empty inside. In one corner was a rickety Formica table, and sitting right on top were two open beer bottles.

"It's like whoever lived here just up and left," Elena said, carefully making her way over to the table. She reached out to pick up one of the bottles, and immediately gasped, dropping it to the floor. It shattered, beer splashing everywhere. "Oh! It was ice cold."

Gwaine frowned and walked over to her, cautiously picking up the other bottle. It was, indeed, ice cold and covered with condensation, as though it had just come out of the fridge. He quickly set it back down, shuddering.

"That's fucking creepy."

Elena frowned, shaking her head. "Whatever. I'm sure there's some sort of explanation. Let's keep going."

Gwaine wasn't too fond of that idea, in all honesty, but Elena obviously wanted to and he'd figured out long ago that he would do anything for her – including walking through and staying the night in a scary, possibly possessed house.

The only other room on that floor was a completely unremarkable bathroom, and at the end of the hall was a staircase leading to the second level.

"I don't know if we should go up there," Gwaine said, casting the torchlight onto the steps. "The floor could be even weaker than down here, and we could end up falling through and getting hurt."

"When did you turn into such a boring bastard?" Elena asked as she started up. "You used to have a sense of adventure!"

Gwaine narrowed his eyes, and the torchlight caught the wicked grin Elena flashed over her shoulder. "Wench."

"You know you love it."

And yeah, he really did. Shaking his head, Gwaine followed her, making sure to keep the beam of light aimed directly onto the stairs so that they didn't step into any hole.

The second floor consisted of a single hallway, with a few closed doors scattered along the walls. There was a thick layer of undisturbed dust covering the floor, and they left footprints in it as they made their way down the hall.

Elena stopped at the first door they came to, and reached out to turn the knob. The iron scraped across itself, and the hinges on the wooden door creaked as it swung open. Gwaine stepped up next to her and shined the torch beam across the room. It was a mostly empty bedroom, with an old canopy bed in the middle, a nightstand next to it, and a vanity against the far wall.

"We didn't pack any sleeping bags, did we?" Gwaine asked, eyeing the dusty red duvet covering the bed.

"Nope," Elena answered cheerfully.

She walked to the bed and grabbed the duvet, pulling it off and dropping it to the floor. A cloud of dust appeared in the torchlight, and Gwaine covered his mouth with his arm as he started to cough.

"Fucking hell, Elena," he managed. "That just made it worse."

Elena rolled her eyes and sat on the white sheet that the duvet had been covering. "Now the bed's not nearly as dusty; we'll at least be able to breathe while we sleep." She grinned. "And while doing other things."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "Other things, huh? What kind of other things?"

Elena's smile grew, and she reached down to grab the hem of her t-shirt. She pulled it over her head and let it fall to the floor, exposing the bright yellow bra underneath.

"Sexy things, obviously."

Gwaine hummed in agreement, already half-hard inside his jeans. "Don't stop there," he said, setting the torch on the nightstand so that it shined directly over the bed. He tugged his own shirt over his head and dropped it on top of Elena's. "We can't do sexy things while still wearing clothes."

"Well, we _could_ ," Elena said, looking thoughtful. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders and adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "But I'd rather get naked."

"You read my mind," Gwaine said, his eyes locked onto Elena's breasts. They were full and perfect, dark pink nipples already hard. He groaned, impatient to get his hands and mouth all over them. And possibly his cock.

Elena gave him a knowing look, reaching out to hook her fingers through his belt loops and tug him closer, between her legs. "You can tit fuck me later. Right now I want you inside me."

Gwaine grinned. "I'm gonna hold you to that, you know."

"I don't doubt it," Elena said teasingly, her fingers making quick work of his belt and fly.

Her hands slid inside his jeans and under the waistband of his boxer-briefs, cupping his arse for a moment before pushing his clothes down to his knees. His cock was fully hard, balls heavy as she cupped them in one hand and squeezed lightly. Gwaine groaned, hips rocking, and Elena grinned widely at him before darting her tongue out to lick at the tip of his cock. She twisted it around the head and then wrapped her lips around it, sucking hard.

"Fuck," Gwaine gasped, cock jerking. He placed one hand lightly on the back of her head, silently begging, and Elena slid her mouth all the way down, taking him in as far as she could.

Gwaine's breath hitched and he closed his eyes, trying to keep from rolling his hips and choking her. Sometimes she would let him tangle his fingers in her hair and hold her still as he fucked her mouth, but he knew her well enough to know that tonight she wanted more control.

Which was more than okay with him.

Elena plunged her mouth down the length of his cock again and again, lips tight around him as she sucked. Finally she pulled back almost all the way, sliding her tongue up the underside of his cock and dipping it into the slit on the tip, licking up the precome that was leaking out. She looked up at him, pupils blown wide, and Gwaine felt his balls tighten.

"God, fuck," he muttered, pulling back and gripping the base of his cock to stop himself from coming.

Elena grinned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Problem, love?"

Gwaine shook his head, hearing the challenge in her voice. He let go of his cock as soon as the need to come had abated, and kicked off his shoes so he could finish removing his jeans and underwear. Kicking them away, Gwaine leaned down and kissed Elena hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth and twisting it with hers. He used his mouth to push gently at her until she was lying flat on her back, her jeans scratching against his skin.

Breaking the kiss, Gwaine dragged his mouth down her jaw and neck, trailing biting little kisses against her skin. He cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing just this side of rough. Elena arched her back, eyes dark as she stared at him, and Gwaine sucked one of her hard, pink nipples into his mouth, biting down just enough to make her jolt and whimper.

"Don't fucking tease," Elena ordered, wiggling her hips demandingly.

Gwaine released her nipple, breathing out a short laugh. "You're one to talk," he said, but straightened up and pulled her shoes and socks off before reaching for the fly on her jeans. He pulled those and her cute little girl-boxers down, tugging them both off and tossing them somewhere over his shoulder.

Elena shifted around on the bed until she was stretched out in the middle, the beam of light from the torch causing shadows to dance along her skin. For a moment Gwaine struggled to breathe, his chest swelling with how much he loved this woman. Before he'd met Elena he'd been nothing but a charmer and a ladies' man, but now he couldn't imagine going a single day without hearing her voice and seeing the happy, teasing light in her eyes.

Elena must have seen something on his face, because she smiled softly at him and reached out to tangle her fingers with his. She tugged and he went willingly, pressing a kiss to her mouth and another to the back of her hand before letting go. He slid his hands down the inside of her thighs, spreading her legs wide as he settled on his stomach between them.

Flicking his tongue out, Gwaine licked along her slit. She was wet, the taste of her sharp and familiar, and she moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair. He buried his face against her and breathed her in, stroking his tongue along her opening and pushing it deeply inside.

" _Oh_ ," Elena moaned, grinding her hips down. "Come on, you bloody –"

Gwaine grinned, enjoying teasing her just a bit, but did as she wanted and rubbed his tongue over her clit. Elena gasped, arching her back and tightening her fingers in his hair.

"Yes, _fuck_ , right there –"

Flicking his tongue over the hard nub again and again, Gwaine closed his eyes and lost himself in the taste and feel. Both of Elena's hands became buried in his hair, gripping hard and holding him in place as she widened her legs even more and moved her hips against his face.

When her clit swelled against his tongue he pressed harder, rubbing forcefully, and Elena went tense, crying out.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my god," she gasped, shuddering as she came.

Gwaine continued to lick her lightly until she pushed him away, her body going limp and pliant. She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, a silly grin on her face, and raised her hips slightly in invitation. Wiping his mouth and chin with one arm, Gwaine reached down to tug on his aching cock and spread the leaking precome over himself. He leaned down over her and pressed the tip to her opening, pushing inside with one hard, deep stroke.

Elena's legs came up to wrap tightly around him, and Gwaine settled his weight on top of her. His hands slid down her sides to cup her hips and pin her down, fucking into her as hard as he could. He knew he wouldn't last long; she'd brought him so close to the edge already, and pleasing her had just turned him on further. It didn't matter, though, since they had all night anyway.

Elena was hot and tight around him, and she was making those throaty whimpering noises he loved to hear. His mouth brushed against hers and he shuddered, a tingling hotness pooling at the base of his spine. He thrust harder against her and Elena brought her legs up, hooking her hands behind her knees and letting him pound deep into her.

They both cried out, and Gwaine cursed loudly as he came, his orgasm slamming into him. His cock pulsed as he emptied himself inside of Elena, and he buried his face against her shoulder. Her fingers stroked gently through his hair, pushing it back out of his face.

"Fuck, I love you," Gwaine said, closing his eyes.

Elena chuckled and kissed his temple. "I love you, too, you madman."

Groaning, Gwaine slowly pulled out of her, his softening cock sticky with both of them. He flopped over onto his back, the light from the torch doing nothing at all to penetrate the shadows on the ceiling. The afterglow of his orgasm began to fade, and he shivered as his body cooled and he became aware of the chilly temperature again.

"You know," Gwaine said, squinting at the darkness. "This house is still creepy as fuck."

Before Elena could say anything, a low growling noise came from the far corner. They both shot straight up, and Gwaine's heart nearly jumped right out of his chest.

"Did you hear that?"

Elena reached over and grabbed the torch from the nightstand, shining it in the direction the growl had sounded. At first they saw nothing but dusty wood floors and a wall, but then one of the shadows _moved_ , and Gwaine made a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh, fuck," Elena whispered, the light wavering in her hand.

"Elena. I think we should get the fuck out of here."

"But the dare –"

"Sod the fucking dare. _Get dressed_."

Something thumped, and both Gwaine and Elena leaped out of the bed and scrambled for their clothing. Neither of them bothered with their underwear, pulling on their jeans and t-shirts and grabbing the rest to carry before they bolted from the room.

The stairs were rough on Gwaine's bare feet, and he knew they'd both be pulling splinters out for the next couple of days. He really didn't give a fuck, though, and barely slowed down to pick up their bag as Elena wrenched open the front door.

When they reached the car Gwaine dived in, throwing the bag into the backseat, and Elena jumped into the passenger side, slamming her door shut.

"Fuck, where are my keys?" Gwaine asked, not expecting an answer. He dug around in his pockets until his hand finally closed over the cold metal. He cranked the car and immediately hit the lock button, throwing the gearshift into drive and hitting the gas.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Elena asked, the torch still clutched tightly in her hand.

Gwaine shook his head, his knuckles tight on the wheel. "Don't know, don't care. I'm not getting within twenty miles of that house ever again."

Elena was quiet for a moment, turning to stare wide-eyed out the back window as the old abandoned house was left in the distance. "Do you think they set us up?" she eventually asked, frowning slightly.

It took Gwaine a moment to get what she was saying. "No. Merlin only pulls petty little pranks as revenge, and Arthur would have felt like he'd cheated on a dare-for-dare agreement. Whatever is in that house has nothing to do with any of us."

Elena shuddered, finally turning around to face the front and reaching for her seatbelt. "They owe us a night in a fucking five-star hotel," she muttered.

Gwaine wholeheartedly agreed.

Behind them, the house creaked and groaned, settling further into the soft ground. In one of the upper-level windows a dark shadow stood, watching the car speed away through the tall grass of the empty field.


End file.
